Tequila Makes Her Clothes Fall Off
by friends and p-f4ever
Summary: A Rocketshipping story, with inspiration from the song "Tequila Makes her Clothes Fall Off" by Joe Nichols. Also is a side-story to "Road to Pallet and I Do". Sort of how Jessie and James got together for that story.


_ENJOY!_

The sun was just beginning to rise, when James finally woke up. His head was killing him, along with the rest of his body. The sun's rays lit up the land around him, giving everything a slight orange glow. The faint sound of Pidgeys singing could be heard in the distance.

Realizing that sleep was not something that was going to return to him, James proceeded to sit up. After only moving about an inch, he noticed that some extra weight on his chest was preventing him from continuing. Confused, he looked down only to lay his eyes on a wave of crimson colored hair. James's body stiffened up, as the memories of last night came flooding back.

- - - -

_After another failed attempt at snatching Pikachu, self-pity hit Team Rocket like a bus. And after totaling up the expenses of their last scheme, and subtracting that from their monthly pay, it hit even harder._

"_Looks like we have...about $50 left for the rest of the month." James informed his companions in a disheartening way._

"_Dat's it?! Dat don't even cover enough for food!" Meowth exclaimed, tears running like rivers down his face. In a fit of pure rage, Jessie slapped Meowth across his face several times._

"_Shut-up! Crying-won't-get-us-ANYWHERE!" She yelled in-between slaps. Sighing, James placed his hands on Jessie's shoulders in a calming manner._

"_And neither is beating Meowth to a pulp." He said bluntly. Jessie groaned, aggravated._

"_You know what?! Screw it!" She shouted, pushing James's hands off her shoulders. "I say we just waste it all away tonight."_

"_I don't think that's really the best idea." James muttered. Angered, Jessie went face to face with him, grabbing him violently by the collar._

"_Did I ask your opinion?!" She bellowed._

"_N-no s-sir. I-I mean ma'am." He replied nervously. Jessie let go of her grip._

"_Then it's settled." Jessie stated, in a much perkier tone. "James and I will go into town, and Meowth will stay here and keep the camp fire going."_

"_What?! I don't wants ta stay hea' by myself!" Meowth complained, but he was not heard. Jessie had already pulled James away, and began walking. "Lousy humans." He muttered to himself._

_- - - - _

James stayed perfectly still, as he listened to Jessie breath. He watched as her body moved up and down slowly, with every breath she took. Noticing a few stray strands of hair, James gingerly pushed the rouge locks behind Jessie's ear. He let out a sigh of contentment, as he was about to settled back into place.

"Well, well, well. Haven't we beens busy?" James heard an all too familiar voice say. Looking in the opposite direction of where Jessie lay, Meowth stood proudly hovering over him.

- - - -

_Jessie and James walked silently into town, James barely keeping stride with his female partner._

"_Uh, Jess?" James asked, panting slightly from the fast pace he did not set._

"_What?!" She replied. James shuttered at the venom in her tone._

"_W-where exactly are we going?"_

"_A bar." James nearly tripped out of shock._

"_A bar?! What in Mew's name would make you want to go there?" Perturbed, Jessie stopped and turned to face James._

"_Look." She said, pointing a finger right in James's face. "I'm pisted off, tired, and probably PMSing. I don't need you and your asinine questions right now. Are we clear?!" James simply nodded, and Jessie began walking again._

"_But they're dirty, and smell, and-" James was cut off by Jessie's agitated growls. "What? It wasn't a question! And anyways, I don't even drink."_

"_Well, there's a first time for everything now isn't there?"_

_- - - -_

James sprang to life as soon as Meowth caught him. He jumped to his feet, pulling the blanket that had been covering Jessie and him. Not quite sure if he was completely naked, he covered himself up with the fabric just to be safe.

The sudden coldness and movement woke a half naked Jessie, her bra and underwear her only barrier to the outside air. She groaned in frustration, gaining the attention of her male team mates. James, seeing Jessie in her current state, felt his face heat up quickly. Meowth just smirked, the idea of payback and blackmail running through his mind.

- - - -

_The city looked so much different at night, at least in James's opinion. Usually the street were filled with children and Pokemon, most of which were running to battle the gym leader. But at night, far less people were present. The wind felt harsh and unforgiving, and the smell of cigarette smoke and beer filled the air. The only light was given off by the neon sign, advertising the bar in front of him._

_As the two Rocket members entered, their ears were met with the sound of pool balls being smashed together, darts hitting the wall, and country music produced by the jukebox in the corner of the room._

"_Is this...a country bar?" James asked, trying to suppress laughter. His small snickers earned him a death glare from Jessie._

"_Yes. Do you have a problem with that?!" She asked._

"_No. It's just...I never really took you for a country girl." James replied with a grin plastered on his face, as he and Jessie found two stools at the bar. Shortly after, the bartender came over to the duo._

"_What are you having?" He asked both Jessie and James._

"_Patron margarita, on the rocks, with salt." Jessie ordered. She looked over at James, curious to see what he would choose._

"_Um...can I have an orange juice?" He asked innocently. Jessie smacked the palm of her hand into her forehead._

"_Would you like vodka, tequila, or scotch in that?" The bartender asked, completely unaware of James's nonalcoholic request. James stared back at the bartender, puzzled._

"_I can't just have it by itsel-"_

"_You know what..."Jessie said, cutting James off before he could finish. "He'll just have a Captain and diet." Slightly annoyed, the bartender scribbled out the previous order._

"_Ew." James said, sticking his tongue out. "Change that. Give me a shot of whiskey and a Bud." Jessie stared at James, flabbergasted._

"_Are you sure this time?!" The bartender asked, obviously pisted off over all the order switching. James nodded and the man left. Jessie continued to stare in udder disbelief. Who knew James actually had any knowledge of alcohol? James could feel her eyes on him._

"_What?" He asked with a smirk._

"_How did you-I mean-how you-" Jessie searched frantically for the proper words._

"_Just because I don't drink, doesn't mean I never did. And if you're going to **force** me to, I might as well have something **good**." James said, satisfied having bewildered his female friend. Jessie tried to recollect herself, as the drink orders finally arrived._

_- - - - _

"Wh-Why are you yelling?!" Jessie asked James, her tiredness blocking out any snarkiness intended in her tone. Her eyes were still closed, as she tried to curl into a ball for warmth. Not wanting to give a verbal response, James just cleared his throat, hoping Jessie would get the hint.

Annoyed at the lack of a real response, Jessie opened her eyes and sat up. A few moments passed, as her mind tried to compute her surroundings. James stared at her, confused on why she was not freaking out a little bit more. Meowth on the other hand was well aware of the fact that Jessie was not fully up. He began counting the seconds in his head. _1...2...3...4..._

"AH!" Before the Pokemon could reach five, Jessie had jumped off the ground. Scrambling for something to cover her near-bare self up, she ripped the sheet away from James and wrapped it like a towel around her chest and body. Luckily for the trio, James did in fact have his uniform pants on.

- - - -

_Silence had fallen between the two criminals as they threw back their first and second rounds. Neither of them were the slightest bit effected by the consumption._

"_I'm surprised you hold alcohol as well as you do." Jessie commented, staring off in front of her. James turned on his stool, and faced her._

"_What? Did you expect me to have one and be out for the night?" James asked, amused at his partner's assumption._

"_No, I just expected you to be somewhat tipsy by now." Jessie defended, still refusing to turn to James._

"_What would make you think that?"_

"_I don't know. I thought effeminate people were like that." Jessie replied. As soon as the word effeminate passed her lips, James, who had been in the midsts of taking a sip of his beer, choked._

"_Effeminate?! What?" He stuttered, trying to cough up the alcohol lodged in his wind-pipe. The commotion coming from her side, nearly forced Jessie to turn her attention to James. "You think I'm effeminate?"_

"_Well, yeah. I mean, I would guess most gay guys would be." A puzzled Jessie explained. James just stared at her in pure horror. It took a moment for Jessie to realize the mistake she had made. "Wait...please don't tell me your-"_

"_Straight." James finished Jessie's sentence, a small smile creeping onto his face. _

"_Oh...my...god. I am so sorry! I just assumed that because of the rose, and the hair, and the fashion sense, and-and-" Jessie rambled on until finally slamming her head against the bar top and resting it there. She let out a moan of embarrassment, earning her a laugh from James._

"_It's fine Jessie." James said calmly. "I just think it's funny, because you of all people should know. I mean, if you were a guy then I guess it would mean I'm gay, but-" James cut himself off, realizing he had just revealed his feelings for Jessie, __**to**__ Jessie. Hearing this, Jessie lifted her head back up and turned to him._

"_Wait...what?" She asked, her voice void of its usual shrillness. A tomato would seem pale, in comparison to the color of James's face. Before he could elaborate, the bartender set down another round of drinks. _

"_Well, look at that! More drinks." James cheered, turning around to face the counter. Jessie simply __sighed, and followed James's example._

_- - - -_

"What the hell happened to my clothes?!" Jessie yelled, one fist clenched by her side, the other supporting the blanket.

"I was tinkin' da same ting." Meowth added, crossing his arms across his chest, his smirk widening. Both he and Jessie turned their attention to the remaining Team Rocket member, who was fidgeting and moving his gaze all around. He could feel their stares.

"What?" He asked. Jessie's temper was boiling.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHAT'?! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK?!" She yelled, waking up the entire forest.

James did not want to admit what had happened, but knew there was no way around the truth. He took a deep breath in and began.

"Wesortofgotdrunkandstuffandthenkissedandthenmadeoutalotandthenfellasleepbeforeanythingelsecouldhappen." He blurted out, so fast not even he was sure of what he said. Jessie growled, daring him to not repeat himself.

"We sort of got drunk and stuff and then kissed and then made out a lot and then fell asleep before anything else could happen." He repeated, making sure his words had pauses between them. He knew what he said wasn't the whole truth, but he couldn't let Jessie know what really happened.

A look of confusion passed across Jessie's face. Without saying another word, she walked away toward her travel bag. She pulled out a set of her work uniform, and walked deep into the woods, most likely for privacy.

James sat there, dumbfounded. Jessie wasn't mad, disgusted...anything!

"Youse needs ta talk ta her." Meowth stated, looking off to where Jessie had disappeared.

- - - -

_An hour had passed by since Jessie's misconception of James's sexuality, and the duo was on their fourth round. Well, at least James was. Jessie on the other hand, still embarrassed at her mistake, was now on her sixth margarita. She was rocking back and forth in her chair, singing along loudly to "Should've Said No" by Taylor Swift._

"_This...this is **my** song!" Jessie declared, pumping her fist wildly in the air._

"_Oh really?" James asked, amused at the actions his tipsy partner was performing. Unlike Jessie, he held his liquor better. He did feel somewhat drunk, but not enough to loose control of his actions...well, most of the time. Jessie swiveled in her stool and faced James. _

"_Yes r-really!" She hiccuped, while poking James in the chest. "I-I sang this when my boyfriend...Chuck...broke up with me."_

"_You don't know a Chuck, let alone you haven't had a boyfriend in years." James said, laughing. Jessie just stared at him. Her eyes started to fill with tears, and she started to whimper. She threw herself at James, wrapping her arms around his neck._

"_W-why d-did you h-have to bring it up!?" She cried into his shoulder, tightening her grip on his neck as if purposely choking him. A light blush made its way onto James face at their sudden closeness. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rubbed her back slowly._

"_Shh..It's ok. One day you'll meet a Chuck." He said, trying to reassure her. It obviously worked._

"_You-you really think so?" Jessie asked, pulling away from James._

"_I'm positive." James replied with a smile, as the jukebox began playing a new song. Jessie instantly recognized it._

"_IT'S BON JOVI!" She yelled, her voice piercing James's eardrums. Before James could say another word, Jessie pulled him out onto the dance floor. She snaked her arms back around his neck, and began moving her hips in a very awkward fashion. James couldn't help but laugh._

"_I didn't know Bon Jovi sang country." James yelled over the music._

"_Well...shows how much you *hiccup* know. He did...he did that country thing. You know...the thing. With the girl...from Sugar Ray. The-the girl with the pants...and the *hiccup* shirt." Jessie drunkenly replied, almost loosing her balance a few times, but was supported by James._

"_You mean Jennifer Nettles? From Sugar**land**?" James asked. Even though James was not a big country fan, he did have "All I Wanna Do" stuck in his head for about a week. Something about singing "Do-oo-oo-oo-ooooo-oo" was appealing to his mind._

_James never received a reply, due to the fact that Jessie had passed out in his arms._

"_Damn it!" James swore to himself. Using very little strength, he lifted Jessie up off the ground and held her bridal style._

_- - - -_

After dressing himself in his usual attire, James set off to find Jessie. It didn't take him too long, as he had assumed where she ran off to. They had set up camp about a mile away from a secluded waterfall cove. Peering through the surrounding bushes, James found a fully dressed Jessie perched on top of a rock overlooking the water. He let out a frustrated/nervous sigh.

"Well, here it goes." He mumbled to himself, making his way through the bristle and leaves.

- - - -

_It took James nearly twice as long getting back to camp, as it had leaving. Jessie was beginning to stir and sweat in her sleep. It wasn't until then did James realize how hot it actually was, and all the alcohol they had consumed could not have been helping any._

_Once they finally reached the campsite, James really didn't know what to do. Meowth was no where to be found, and James assumed he had run off out of boredom. The fire had gone almost completely out, and James did not feel in the mood to search the forest for good fire wood. Jessie was still sweating profusely, and James felt terrible for her. He placed her sitting up against a near by log to search for their bags. After a good 15 minutes, James gave up. It was too dark to be looking for **black** bags. He did however find a blanket discarded nearby, probably one that Meowth was laying on earlier._

_James looked over to find Jessie laying on the ground. She had slumped over too much in her sleep and fell from her previous position. He walked over to her and pulled her off the ground carefully. Her shirt was drenched from sweat, and as a cool breeze blew through, she shivered slightly._

_Doing the only thing he could think of, James began undressing Jessie. Slowly, he slipped her Team Rocket marked jacket off her shoulder. He began pulling her black undershirt over her head, but found it quite difficult to get passed her hair. After a moments struggle, he finally threw the shirt in a pile with Jessie's jacket._

_James knew what was coming next, and could feel heat rushing to his face and lower body. Using one arm to hold Jessie up, James used his other to slowly slip her skirt down her legs. Once it was finally off, it too joined Jessie's other articles. _

_James set Jessie back down, and took off her boots. He walked over to the stray blanket and picked it up. Feeling slightly hot himself, he removed his Team Rocket jacket and added it to the pile of Jessie's clothes. James laid the cover over his female counterpart, and was about to stand back up, until he felt a tug at his shirt. He looked down to see Jessie awake again, a glint of mischief in her navy eyes._

_James was confused at first, until suddenly he felt Jessie's lips moving against his.__His body was completely frozen, until he felt her tongue sliding its way into his mouth. As if enticing him to make a move, Jessie nudged his tongue with her own. Obeying, James swung his leg over Jessie's body, placed his hands on either side of her head against the log, and pressed his lips into her harder._

_Jessie let out a moan of pleasure, and snaked her arms around James's neck, wanting more. She grabbed the bottom of his shirt, and began pulling it over his head. Totally lost in the sudden intimacy, James broke the kiss quickly to remove the unwanted article. Without even a minute having gone by, James crashed his lips back into Jessie's._

_James could not get enough of the woman below him. He loved her, and there was no doubt about it. Continuing to explore every centimeter of Jessie's mouth, reality finally set it. All James could taste was alcohol, and he finally realized that Jessie was most likely still hammered._

_Reluctantly, James pulled away from Jessie. Cautiously, he rolled off of her and laid beside her instead. Completely unaware anything was wrong, Jessie snuggled into James's chest. Smiling weakly, James wrapped his arm around her, allowing Jessie to rest her head on his chest. _

_James kissed her forehead gingerly and pulled the sheet over them, before drifting off._

- - - -

James quietly walked over to Jessie, who was still staring off into space. It was obvious she was deep in thought. When he finally reached her, he placed his hands on her shoulders comfortingly, like he had the previous night.

"Are you okay?" James finally asked after minutes had passed by in silence. Jessie didn't reply.

"Are you upset over what happened last night?" He asked, finally taking a seat next to his friend on the rock. Jessie shook her head, surprising James. He was sure that was what this was all about. Jessie let out a frustrated sigh.

"I'm upset about what happened this morning." She replied, as she turned to face James. "You didn't tell me the truth."

"What are you talking about?" He asked, placing a caring hand on Jessie's leg. She shuttered under his light touch, more memories of the night before filling her head.

"You didn't tell me all that happened last night. About how **I** kissed **you**. About how it was **me** who pushed **myself **onto **you.**" Jessie choked out, tears rimming her eyes. A stray tear made it's way down her cheek, until in reached the end of her face and dropped to the rock's surface. James had never seen Jessie cry before, at least not for real or while sober. His heart was breaking every second he saw her like this.

On instinct, James took Jessie's hands into his own.

"And **I'm **the one who kissed **you** back." He said, putting as much emphasis on his words as she had. Jessie sniffled slightly.

"Then why did you stop it?" James chuckled at this.

"Because I thought you were wasted!" He said, earning a small smile from Jessie.

"I was, but I still remember it. It's weird, but I only remember the kiss. I don't remember anything before or after that."

"For someone you thought was gay, I'm must have been pretty memorable." James boasted, earning a shove from Jessie.

Knowing it was coming, James grabbed Jessie's wrists, holding her in place. Before Jessie even had a chance to be surprised, she felt the warmth of James's lips against hers. Smiling, she gladly kissed back, totally sober.

If James learned one thing from his night out with Jessie, it was this; they need to go out drinking more often.

**A/N: Review! How was it? **


End file.
